Two Hearts, One Hospital
by BehindBlueEyes'15
Summary: About a young surgical intern finding her way into a world of competitions, romance, new friends and many more that is called Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Life is like a carrousel.

Once it starts turning you can't get off until it stops again. I know that best of all, because I am living on this carrousel every day.

My dad, Thatcher, left me and my mom when I was little. She was never really sad about the fact that he left. She was only sad about the fact that she had no one left to take care of me anymore and angry about the time she, as she said it, lost because she needed to raise me.

My mom was never the 'nice mother' kind of type, until she met Richard. He was the sun in her life. She fell in love with him from the moment she saw him. But he was a married man. A forbidden love. I still like to think that that's what made them so special together.

I remember me sitting on one of those stupid carrousels. Having the time of my life. I loved carrousels as a child. Always had. I saw my mom standing on the side. Laughing at me and waving with both hands.

The carousel made another round and I saw a man standing next to my mother. He was black, tall and handsome. I recognized him as Richard. The man my mother always talked about during diner. The guy she said she loved. The carrousel made another round and another. I watched my mom and Richard talking. I knew she loved him, but they didn't seem happy.

The next four rounds I watched them getting into a fight and I saw Richard walking away from her. The carrousel stopped. I came off and stood behind my mother. She was crying. And not just crying a little bit, her eyes where big and swollen up from the many tears falling from them. Her face turned red. I asked her what was going on, but she didn't want to talk about it.

After that day my mom wiped away all the love she had ever known. She didn't care about love anymore. Not even for me. She always thought that I was just another ordinary child. That I would become nothing. And I always thought she was right.

But here I am, standing in front of the hospital that has my mother's name all over it. Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. My name is _Meredith Grey_ and this is my first day as a surgical intern.


	2. Chapter 1: A Great Day

**Chapter One**

 _A Great Day_

* * *

"Seriously?! Fucking great Mer" I yell at myself while I try to clean up the freshly coffee stain I just created in my shirt. My first day at this bloody hospital and I am already making a mess of it. Or well, of myself. Whatever. It is Monday now, I still have a hangover from last night and it is my first day at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Yes, that's right...this used to be my mother's hospital before she decided to vanish. She co-owned it with some Sloan guy. He was quite the surgeon my mom kept telling me. A cardiothoracic surgeon, which basically means he fixes hearts, lungs and other 'chest' organs. I never found a thing about him. Guess he was just good in bed or so. Good for you mom! Anyway, the Sloan guy died six years ago of a heart attack in the middle of his O.R. Kind of ironic, isn't it?

You will probably all be wondering why I have to be an intern and start at the very beginning of this surgical food chain? I mean, my mom used to own this place. And I have her skills, right? Well, welcome to my life were nothing ever goes as it is planned. Or as I have planned it.

My name on this building is big. Way to big. It is as huge as the word 'hospital'. I stare at it for a moment and then I realize it. Ha! Funny mom. Always in for some wrong humor. See...now it says _GREY Sloan memorial HOSPITAL_. See what she did there: _GREY S HOSPITAL_. The woman was or freaking brilliant or absurdly insane..

My stomach turns as I stand in front of the building. I feel like I might vomit in the next two minutes, but then a young woman bumps into me. "Sorry" she says as she walks in. Laughing. What is it about hospital staff having that much fun?

Guess I am going to find out. I breathe three times and then I start walking. The doors open automatically, which is nice. As I walk in I see a lot of white. White walls, white desks. Even the people look white. Too white. Are they okay?

Then I am approached by a young men. He looks a bit nerdy with his dark red sweater and his way to neat hairdo. He introduces himself as George. George O'Malley. He gives me some information about the hospital such as a map of the floors, a information sheet with the rules and the name of a resident I have to find. Miranda Ba...? Something. Apparently she goes by the nickname 'Nazi', which honestly, gives me the creeps.

I do as George told me and take the elevator to the fourth floor. I watch the lights jump from one, to two and further. The elevator stops at the third floor. I watch nurses get out and a surgeon come in. Oh lord. He is beautiful! He smiles at me with the most gorgeous smile I have seen in a long, very long time. My body instantly reacts. As an automatic reaction I straighten my back and lower my shoulders.

He looks at me and for a moment I completely forget everything I was worrying about. The coffee stain, my hangover, my mother's name on the building. Everything seems right. Our eyes meet and continue to keep focus on one another. And for a moment I think that maybe, maybe, this is going to be a great day after all.


	3. Chapter 2: B O T S F C

**Chapter Two**

 _Bottom Of The Surgical Food Chain_

* * *

 _Bleep._ The sound of the elevator reaching the fourth floor breaks the focus between me and this unknown Mister Blue Eyes. I study him for one last time before I leave the elevator and see a name tag. Doctor Derek Shepherd. Head of Neurology Department. Surgeon. I look at him again and he looks back still smiling.

"Hi...ehm...Bye" is all I can say before I step out of the elevator and into the very crowded hallway.

Seriously Mer?! All the damn time you know exactly what to say with that big mouth of yours, but the moment you get even a little bit intimidated by this way too hot doctor...surgeon... doctor...whatever...this way too hot guy you don't know what to say? Seriously?

I feel ashamed of myself and have the slight feeling my cheeks are as red as tomatoes.

As I walk through the crowded hallway to the interns locker room I see all sorts of people from different origin. There's a group of young brown haired boys standing at the end of the hallway. They look like they are from India or so. A bunch of elderly woman standing next to the elevator and there's a young woman standing in the middle of the groups. She looks Chinese, stands alone and looks like a shark between sweet little innocent fish. Ready to kill at any minute.

The thought frightens me. Is that what this is like? Are we all in the race for some big price or all we all here together to make sick people feel better? To save lives. To help the weak. Help moms deliver babies, make children and adults walk again. Give them another chance of life. A new one. Or is that just what I want? A new life. A new start. A new beginning. No more alcohol, no more boys, no more having sex with random guys, no more pizza as breakfast, lunch and dinner. Gosh I really sound like an adult now, don't I?

I walk into the interns locker room which is abbreviated by ILR. On my right is a schedule with locker numbers and names. Apparently I have locker number 34 next to Cristina Yang and George O'Malley. Him I know! I know George! I feel like seeing a familiar face at a way to awkward party your parents organized. You know the feeling? I bet you do. I look around and try to find George, but he's nowhere to be seen.

I collect the keys for my locker. As I open it I find a long white coat hanging there with my name on it. _Doctor Meredith Grey._ Sounds cool right? I take the black high heels of my feet and change them for a pair of sneakers. Why did I even for a second think that wearing high heels to a hospital would be a good idea. I change the rest of my clothes, put my bag into my locker and take one last glimpse in the mirror before I decide that this is as good as it gets today. I bring my phone with me even though I know it's against the rules. Don't ask why. I just do.

"Meredith Grey" I hear a deep woman voice sight. The residents had begin to pick up their interns from the ILR half an hour ago. Seems I was running later then I thought I would be. I turn around and see a short, chubby woman standing in dark blue scrubs. You see, we work with colors of scrubs. Light blue means you're an intern, a nobody. Dark blue means you're a resident, a somebody. Someday I will wear dark blue, but for now I am just a nobody. I walk towards the woman, who apparently is my resident for this year.. Whoops.. not the kind of start I was hoping for.

"Where were you?" Bailey asks me.

"I was just.." I try to answer, but she turns around and puts her hand in the air to stop me from talking.

"You know what? I don't even care. I am Miranda Bailey and you are my interns for this year. I already hate you so don't bother sucking up. Grab your stuff. Here are pagers, phone lists. Always have your pager with you. When you get paged, you immediately answer every page. Your first shift will start now and last for forty eight hours, try to memorize every single thing you learn, I will not repeat anything".

At first I couldn't imagine why anyone would get the nickname _Nazi_ , but guess what; now I understand! This woman is unbelievable! Why would anyone want to start this way?

We all stare at her when she starts calling our names and the departments we have to go to for our first day.

"Cristina Yang, you're on trauma today. Isobel Stevens, cardio. Alex Karev, Pediatrics. George O'Malley, the honor to do rounds today is yours. Meredith Grey, you're with our neurologist dr. Shepherd today. Don't screw this up! Your first shift starts now"

My heart skips a beat by the sound of his name. This can't be true. It must be him. The guy from the elevator!

We wait, not sure if she is going to tell us anything else or if we have to go now. Then she walks away and yells "I can't hear you moving!" I look at Cristina, she's the shark, but she doesn't look like one now.

"Freaking bottom of the surgical food chain" we hear Bailey sight and we laugh at each other before heading out in opposite directions.


	4. Chapter 3: Mc

**Chapter Three**

 _Mc..._

* * *

 **Neurology department.**

As I stare at the sign I can't stop myself from wondering if the dr. Shepherd Bailey meant is indeed Mister Blue Eyes from the elevator. The man I saw this morning, with his big blue, beautiful eyes and warm smile. He wore a dark blue outfit and his name said Shepherd right? Surgeon, Head of Neurology. The thought of him as a surgeon makes my heart beat twice as fast.

I take a deep breath and open the doors that lead to the neurology department. The sun is streaming in through the windows of the hospital, warming my skin, making it glow a little. I walk to the main desk in front of me. A blonde lady is sitting behind the desk, typing as if her life depends on it. I read her name tag, Caroline. Nice name.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" she asks politely .

"I am looking for Doctor Shepherd, do you know where I can find him?" I say.

Caroline smiles and points at my right, "looks like this is your lucky day".

I turn my head to my right and see the same man I saw this morning. He is right there and I am under his supervision. I feel like screaming or running, whatever comes first. But I can't do either of them. Instead I freeze. I feel like I can't move my muscles anymore.

Doctor Shepherd turns around and walks towards me. The sun is blocking my view, so I can't see him properly. It makes him look even more sexy than he looked in the elevator this morning. I can hardly catch my breath. He looks dreamy, so dreamy.

"You must be Meredith?" he asks with a soft low voice.

I take a deep breath and try to sound as calm and in control as I can. "Yes, I am Meredith" I say. "Meredith Grey"

"Okay, are you ready for your first day?".

His eyes meet mine and I have to focus to keep breathing normally. But it is hard.

I can see him clear now, but even without the sunlight blocking my view I can't deny he is definitely the most attractive guy I have ever seen.

He looks so relaxed, like he has the whole situation under control. He certainly knows what he's doing otherwise he wouldn't be a surgeon and head of this department.

How is this happening. No one ever had this effect on me. How come that some Doctor Shepherd guy, whom I never met before, does this to me?! _Focus Meredith. You can do this.._

"Yes I am" I lie. "What can I do to start with?" I say as I try to sound as though as I can.

"That's good! Let me first introduce myself properly; I am Derek Shepherd, head of our neurology department. Please call me Derek" he says everything with a smile.

"I have a patient who is going to be yours for the day. She has been here for a long time now, but we can't find out what is wrong with her. We are waiting for the latest test results, but they can take a while. If you can think of anything that could cause her symptoms, please let me know. Her chart is at the end of her bed. That is where all the charts of the patients are supposed to be unless you are busy with them. If a chart is missing please ask a nurse or a resident. Also if anything goes wrong or if you have any doubts, don't be afraid to page me". He stares at me, but I can't think of anything to say.

He continues "so are you up for your first patient Meredith?".

"I am" I say, which basically means that I am lying... again...

We walk into a room at the third floor were Doctor Shepherd introduces me to my first patient.

"Meredith, this is Julia McCain. Julia, this is doctor Grey" Derek says.

I look at the bed. There is a young girl in it. I expected an older or a middle aged woman. Not a sixteen year old girl!

I observe her. Her hair is light brown. Her face is beautiful. She looks so healthy, so full of life and instead of going out with friends or going to school she lies here. Where even the doctors can't find out what is wrong with her.

"I will leave you girls to it now. Meredith if you need me you know where to find me right?" Derek says.

He stares at me for a while. I see him looking at me like he is trying to figure something out. He starts by looking at my head and lowers his view checking every inch of me. Then he catches my eyes again. I see him. Not just him standing in front of me, but I really see him. His wide open glance. Those friendly blue eyes. They carry secrets with them just like mine. We look at each other for another minute. Totally unaware of the other person in the room. Julia coughs and we immediately stop staring at each other. I nod at Derek in answer to his question and then he leaves the room.

"whoa! what's going on between the two of you!" Julia says.

I look at Julia. Not really sure how to answer her question. Not because I don't want to, but just because I have no idea either.

Julia starts smiling. Her sweet and innocent smile turns into laughter and it's getting harder and harder. "Julia! Keep it down! It is not that funny!" I yell at her, but the girl doesn't stop laughing. In fact she only starts to laugh even harder so decide to walk away. While leaving the room I hear her yelling "where are you going?!" but I pretend I can't hear her.

 **Neurology Department.** Stupid sign.

I walk pass it through the hallways and decide to go to the basement were no one will find me. I doubt if I should take the elevator instead of the stairs but decide to take the stairs anyway. Afraid to run into Derek in the elevator, I continue my way down the stairs. When I push the door to the basement open I Cristina sitting on a hospital bed. She looks exactly the way I feel right now so I immediately feel comfortable around her.

"Meredith, you look like shit" Cristina says. I walk over and jump on the empty spot next to her. I am not surprised about what she just said. She is the shark. I can tell. The one who is going to outrun all of us. It is her, she is the shark.

"Cristina, you look like shit yourself" I say to her. Afraid of her reaction I stare at the wall in front of me when suddenly I hear a hard laugh next to me. I turn my head in Cristina's direction and start laughing to. I like this girl, she's one friendly shark.

Then Bailey enters the room. She looks furious. With steam coming out of her ears she starts yelling at us, "What on earth do you think you are doing?! Not even 3 hours have you worked and I already find your lazy asses hanging around here doing nothing!"

We look at her, trying not to laugh.

"What are you looking at? Move!" she shouts.

We jump of the bed and run to the closest door to the stairs that will lead us to the first floor. I stop in the middle of the stairs and look at Cristina.

"Cristina, would you like to have a drink after work?" I ask her.

"Yeah, sure" she replies and then she walks away.

I take the elevator to the third floor. As I step foot in the elevator I realize that he is not here. Derek. He is not in the elevator with me. It looks like the ride up takes twice as long without him here. After the familiar bleep I walk through the hallway, past the exam rooms and there it is again.

The stupid sign.

 **Neurology Department.**

I stare at it and decide that maybe the sign isn't that stupid. It is actually quite okay.

I get back to the elevator, go to the fifth floor and take place in the gallery from were we can watch surgeries. I go to operation room four, where, or so I heard, doctor Burk is working on a heart transplant.

I walk to the tribune and take place at the front row. I look down and realize that it is not doctor Burke who is down there.

The surgeon who is, looks up and smiles when he sees me. He stares. Too long. The other people in the OR notice and look at me as well. So do the people on the tribune. I get uncomfortable and wish Derek would just go back to what he was doing. But he keeps staring. Too long, too dreamy. Gosh he is. So dreamy..

I take a look around to the people on the tribune and decide I am just way to tired for this. I sit back and let myself enjoy the view. I smile at him. The guy in the operation room. The man from the elevator. Mister Blue Eyes.

He is just so,

McDreamy...


End file.
